


A Little Body Appreciation Part 2: Hipbones

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Things I'm Angry About [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Jensen, Bisexual Misha, Body Part Kinks, M/M, POV Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still reeling over Misha's thighs, Jensen finds himself thinking pretty heavily on Misha's hipbones now. What. Is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Body Appreciation Part 2: Hipbones

Deep breaths. _Deep_ , deep breaths.

Up in Jen’s room Misha was taking pictures of their photo op with his phone and then Jen’s, leaning over the bed and tapping the screen to take the picture when he got the angle right. Jensen stood behind him, still mad about his thighs.

“Okay,” Misha said, popping up to his regular height. He handed Jensen his phone with the tweet already set up with the photo and represent link. “You tweet that, and I’ll tweet this,” he said, holding up his fangirling photo he already tweeted out. “Fifty favorites and one hundred sixty two retweets already. Now you go.”

“That close together? Should we wait?”

“Just hit send. Or whatever.” He started to unbutton Jen’s plaid shirt while Jen sent the tweet. “What’s next on your agenda?”

Jen looked at his watch. “I have forty minutes until I have to be on stage. What…what are you doing?”

Misha took off Jensen’s shirt and handed it to him. “Giving you back your shirt so you can get ready for your panel?” he said stiltedly.

“Oh. Yeah. I should….” Jensen trailed off, pulling Misha’s shirt over his head.

He just kind of stood there for a moment, distracted at first by the thighs. The thighs. He swore he felt his cock twitch just looking at them. But now there were hipbones. Why wasn’t Misha wearing a belt? The jeans slipped, hugging his hips just above where pants are generally intended to cover. The smooth trail of skin that dipped below the waistband drew Jen's eyes to them. For Christ’s sake, it was like Misha's meaty thighs curled up over his hip, accentuating the ‘v’ forming his pelvis. Danneel always joked that no one knew a name for that v, but that it was scientifically proven to turn smart girls stupid. In this moment, Jensen was starting to think this might apply to guys too. He could see a vein, following the course down to where everything else was hidden from view. Those hipbones though – they begged for attention. Kisses and nips and sucks and bites. Jensen’s cock twitched, unmistakably this time _. What the fuck was happening?_

“Um, Jen?” Misha said, interrupting his daydreaming.

“Sorry. Yeah, here, take your shirt.”

He threw Misha his shirt and Mish pulled it on quickly. Jensen pulled his arms through his shirt and buttoned up. Mish sat on the bed watching him, throwing himself back when he was halfway through. The shirt rode up when Misha stretched, and his jeans stayed solidly too low on his hips, leaving a sliver of skin exposed across Misha’s front.

“Hey, do you want to go get massages tomorrow?” Misha asked, tilting his head toward Jensen. “Just half hour ones that won’t take up a lot of time. I know I need one and it might help you with the stress you’ve got knotted up in your shoulders.”

“How can you tell my shoulders are knotted up with stress?”

Misha looked at him knowingly. “I can tell these things.” His head fell back on the bed again, taking relaxing breaths.

Everyone joked on Jensen about being the model, but what people failed to see was what Jensen was seeing now. Misha’s body was classic, like a muscle car or a statue sculpted from marble by a true Italian artisan. A Shelby Mustang and the Statue of David – things that otherwise couldn’t be compared, but when thought of in the presence of Misha, it made so much sense. He wanted to kiss them, rake his fingers down the back of Misha’s thighs while he breathed against that open swath of skin begging for his mouth.

Jensen shook his head and tried to take inventory of his thoughts and where they were coming from.

_What. The fuck. Was happening._


End file.
